Their Past is our Present
by Actress Chris vineyard
Summary: During time travel,the known four accidentally fall in the time window and travel to the past. They meet their parents,senpais and teachers, and live moments of happiness/sadness, joy/pain, love/hatred, trust/betrayal ,and in the middle of all of that,they realize a scary fact: THE PEOPLE AND EVENTS OF FUTURE WILL CHANGE OR DISAPPEAR SINCE THEY CHANGED THE PAST! What will they do?
1. Note

**Hey there! I've decided to post my first serious fic, Horrrraaaaay!**

 **yeah I know you all are like: seriously who is this? and no first chapter here? not interested!**

 **but really you guys I don't feel really motivated and so, perhaps if u are interested in the idea follow it and give it a shot, don't worry I'm uploading the first chapter soon, a few days must say..**

 **so this is taking place right after they go in the time travel but before starting the past with crying Yuka and all, oh and yep until now only those four will time travel, review if u wish other characters from the students of the elementary school or middle school would time travel and I'll try my best for later, but do remember that you can not mention people who are originally in the past!**

 **I can't promise but I am confident about this and believe you will like it! :) until then!**


	2. Back in time!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I'M NOT THAT HEARTLESS!**

So, the situation was just like this: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were all taken by Nodacchi into the time travel zone, where as you know he was going to show them the truth about everything and the story of Yuka.

However, what you don't know, is that at some time when things were unstable yet with the time travel, they (the 4 of them) accidently fell into the time window, and oh well, there they were.

"Ouch!" Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

"What had just happened?!" looking puzzled Ruka asked while eyeing the bushes around them.

"or you mean more like where are we?" Hotaru stated casually with a hint of confusion.

" we're still in the academy grounds obviously" Natsume said and glanced at Mikan, the latter still clutching her head, and a flame appeared next to her.

"yaaaaaah!" Mikan screamed and ran in circles like an idiot. Actually she is an idiot. "what did you do that for?!"

"quit complaining polka" he answered bluntly.

"Natsume you pervert!" she shouted at him.

"well well, what do we have here? Some students skipping classes" said a voice from behind.

They all turned around and Mikan gulped. "J-Jin-Jin!"

"what did you just call me?! How dare you?!"

"ehh! Wait why do you look much younger?"

"what are you talking about? Which class are you from anyway? You all don't seem familiar at all!"

"what? You don't recognize us?! But that's impos-" a hand covered her mouth and it was Hotaru's.

"Gomen sensei, my friend is just so stupid, but, we aren't students here yet, it seems we came from the future by accident, using Noda-sensei's time travel alice"

"Noda-kun?!" Jinno raised an eyebrow at her words, before saying "don't you think you can slip from my hands with that lie, you will be puni-"

"we aren't lying sensei, that's what happened really" Ruka interrupted worriedly.

"come with me all of you" Jinno ordered not sounding convinced at all.

After the next few hours it was confirmed that the only way possible for those students to be here was time traveling, and they were given a room temporarily until their star ranking is decided.

The next morning they were getting prepared, and Mikan was so nervous.

" How do I look?" she asked the other three.

"still a baka I guess" Hotaru replied casually.

"still ugly and with the same pattern" Natsume was indifferent as well.

"why do you have to be mean?! And you Natsume when did you get to see it since we woke up before a little while?!" she asked furiously.

"It's not hard given that we are in the _same_ room" he smirked.

"you! Please help me Ruka-pyon I'm so nervous, how do I look?" turning to Ruka who was blushing deeply, she waited for an answer. However, Ruka remained silent, which left her pouting.

"I think he meant you are cute" Hotaru replied with a smirk in which Ruka was even more embarrassed than ever.

The whole conversation took a while before they headed to their class, which was of course the ever so known class B of the elementary division, but well, in this case it wasn't really the known class, they understood that they will find a whole different generation.

They entered the class, it was full of chaos, that was one thing that never changed.

Walking to the front, Mikan introduced herself.

"hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm eleven years old, and I have the nullification alice, nice to meet you"

The class started whispering _"_ _she has the same alice as sensei!" "I wonder if she is related to him"_

 _'_ _did I say something wrong?'_ Mikan was really worried that the class might have gotten a bad impression, however, she felt that they were warmer than how her class was.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, I have the invention alice, pleased to meet you" she said in a calm voice, and some boys whistled, but being the Ice Queen that she was, she just ignored them.

"I-I'm Ruka Nogi, I have the….errm, the animal Pheromone alice, n-nice to meet you" he was shy, and some girls said _'_ _cute'._

"Natsume Hyuuga, bother me and I'll burn you" he said in a cold voice that matched his eyes, causing the class to shiver and they presumed he had the fire alice, that was rare! Some girls squealed and stated _'_ _hot'_ even though they were quite frightened.

"you see we came from the future by accident, and we will attend the school here until we find a solution" Mikan said cheerfully while the class blinked.

"the what?" one asked with disbelief.

"the future" Mikan repeated, and the class laughed.

"are you an idiot?" a girl asked.

"she is, but this one isn't a joke" Hotaru answered on her behalf.

"how is this possible?"

"anything is possible! This is Gakuen Alice!" Ruka defended.

"he is right, it could be" a calm voice replied from the back of the class, and Mikan looked to see familiar short brown hair, with eyes of the same color.

Mikan went over to the back seat, followed by the three, where the boy was seated, and next to him with some other boy with a manga covering his face as he seemed to be leaning backwards and taking a nap.

"umm doesn't he look like someone familiar? Like Misaki-sensei!" Mikan exclaimed causing the boy to be surprised.

"He _is_ Misaki-sensei you idiot" Hotaru face palmed mentally.

"sensei?! Wait how did you know my name?" a confused Misaki asked.

"we told you we're from the future" Ruka answered.

"wait! I became a teacher?!" he asked totally shocked.

"yep! You're our biology teacher, you have the plant growing alice, right?"

Misaki stared at her while processing the information. "R-really?!"

"no, we were kidding! Of course we are! Just how many times are you going to ask? Tch" Natsume replied with annoyance.

"Natsume! Behave! He is your teacher, besides, it's normal for him to be surprised since we are from the future!" Mikan shouted at him.

"well, he's not my teacher anymore" he smirked.

"even so you-"

"shut up polka, you're annoying!"

"quit being a pervert, will you?"

"nope, it's a habit"

"you seriously need to stop before I-"

"before you what? _Cry_?"

"Y-YOU I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"shut up!"

Mikan was about to reply when she realized that it _wasn't_ Natsume who said the last two words, turning to the new voice, she recognized it belonged to the boy with the manga, and they all turned to look him.

The boy took the manga off his face, and adjusted his position.

"I didn't get any sleep thanks to your annoying sharp voice" he said coldly.

Mikan just stared at him with wide eyes, so did the other three, he seemed to be cold like Natsume, actually scratch that, he was colder than Natsume, but it wasn't his rudeness that surprised her _'_ _oh no no no no please not! No way!'_ and that was the end of her dreams.

Those familiar green eyes with a beauty mark beneath one of them, and the shoulder length blond hair. It can't be! The person who has been kind to her ever since she entered the academy and the first to support her, whom she considered as a father, was now sitting in front her and directing a glare at her. She shivered, and refused to believe the truth.

"N-Narumi-sensei?!" she asked in a tone that showed no desire to hear the answer.

The boy snorted. "excuse me? No, there is no way in hell that could ever happen! I can't wait to leave this sick academy, and now you are telling me that I'm a f***ing teacher here? Ahaha, that's just the most idiotic joke I've ever heard. Just look her jerk, I don't really know nor care about the person you mistook me for, but don't dare say that disgusting word again to me" he said, in a way that was somehow a mixture of calmness with a hint of anger, and sarcasm and coldness at the same time. Well, just anything with Narumi was possible.

"but she did recognize you!" Misaki protested and tried to stop himself from smirking "a teacher huh?" However, he regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Narumi, throwing a glare at Misaki said coldly "shut up Misaki! Are you asking for a reputation suicide? Oh wait, what am I talking about? I mean what's _left_ of your reputation"

"Don't you dare!" Misaki glared back.

"oh right, then you will tell sensei crybaby!" He replied sarcastically.

Mikan was almost going to pull her hair, and she exclaimed "NO, NO, NO! this is not happening, things aren't supposed to go this way, the warm kind cheerful sympathetic smiling helpful sensei is now this..this cold rude boy! Please bring sensei back, oh wait you are from the past you can't bring back something from the future! Just no please no-"

Before she could continue whining something hit her hard and she bumped into the wall, that familiar pain, the baka gun! What the?! when did Hotaru bring it with her? There was Hotaru standing and throwing Mikan a shut-up-you-baka-don't-keep-crying-and-telling-him-such-things look. Ok, I'm kidding of course there can't be a specified look that much.

"you're back to babbling bullshi* again, didn't I tell you to stop calling me sensei, and don't make me laugh, warm and kind? CHEERFUL? How funny! There is NO way your describing me, now shut up you childish brat, seriously you still wear childish panties, polka dots? Really?" He was talking emotionlessly at first, but then it turned into a sarcastic tone.

"YOU! WHEN DID YOU EVEN SEE- UGH! YOU'RE ARE A HORRIBLE PERVERT! THAT'S RIGHT, NO WAY YOU ARE SENSEI!" Mikan shouted and the class looked curiously at her, they had opinions about Narumi, but no one dared to speak of that in front of him, because they didn't want to be under the effect of his alice and humiliated in front of everyone, but this girl had the nullification alice so it's ok for her isn't it?

Narumi was surprised, was it that she decided to say this to him, when he is pissed already, because of her alice? It certainly isn't a nice thing to tell a person to his face how horrible is he, but Narumi just hated more those around him who act in front of him in good way, then badmouth him behind his back, if they had something then they should say it in his face, he didn't care, that was still better than these sneaky bastards, after all if he was to care about what they say he could have been destroyed totally.

Natsume actually didn't like how cold this boy is, because even he, was at least kind and warm to a family and to his friend before he met Mikan, and he cared, but this boy looked like he didn't care about anything in the world beside himself, though he found it a bit comfortable to deal with a serious Narumi than an idiot who just would butt into everything and act all too smiling and not take the students seriously but rather treat them as if they're stupid, they might get along now, but right now he had a problem.

"oi, don't call her that, I'm the only person allowed to call her like that" He sounded protective and a bit jealous.

Mikan nodded her head while having the pathetic crying face, but then froze.

"wait WHAT?! No no way in hell you perverted! How dare you say such thing you jerk?!"

"shut up polka you're annoying"

"shut up ugly you're annoying"

Mikan was surprised, the heck? Were Natsume and Narumi now teamed up against her?

"oh no! Not two copies one is already awful" she complained, and Ruka felt sorry for her.

"we aren't copies" Natsume corrected.

"don't compare me to anyone, besides you should behave since I'm older than you" Narumi said arrogantly.

"but you aren't the older Narumi so I don't need to respect you here!" she said while sticking out her tongue. "now we're the same age"

"No, I'm twelve and you're eleven, so I'm your senpai and you should respect me stupid ugly crybaby" Narumi smirked at this, seeing that Mikan couldn't reply.

"anyway, do you happen to know persona? Is he a student here? His real name is Rei Serio" Natsume asked.

"no, don't think so, why? Is he your teacher?" Narumi asked back.

"yeah, he is the dangerous ability moderator"

Narumi raised an eyebrow "dangerous ability? What's that?!"

Ruka was the one to reply "the fifth ability class, don't you know it?!"

Narumi exchanged glances with Misaki, who was confused as well.

"No, there are only four classes, what kind of alices enter that?"

Natsume took the turn this time "we do missions for the school because of our dangerous alices"

"wait? That has a class?! Those seriously stopped being sneaky bastards and made a class for it? Well I don't think such class exists here, after all I do the dirty work for the school, but I'm a special ability class"

"wait! YOU go to missions? B-but the pheromone alice isn't dangerous!" Mikan was shocked.

Narumi shrugged. "they send the students with highest skills and best performance, and you just get called to the principal's office to get informed of the mission" he said coldly feeling disgusted.

The four were surprised, and Mikan stated"but wait you should be somatic not special"

"that's because I'm under the care and watch of the teacher of the special class" he answered.

Natsume asked wanting to make sure "who is the principal?"

As soon as he asked, he saw Narumi's face darken and it seemed to be full of disgust and hatred, they waited for an answer, but he simply stood up, tossing the manga aside "the worst nightmare and the most twisted devil on earth" he said not wanting to spell his name out of hatred. "you will probably meet him yourself soon"

Then they watched him walking to the door, as soon as he stepped out of the class, he bumped into someone, and immediately looked annoyed.

They heard a warm energetic yet scolding voice say "Anju, where are you going? Jinno is already frustrated with your actions, you broke so many rules this month, so don't leave the class"

"I don't care" they heard Narumi reply, and Mikan felt a sting in her chest after hearing the voice, she didn't know why, but tears started blurring her vision.

"DON'T ACT SO CARELESS YOU IRRITATING BRAT!" the voice of the man got higher but it was still energetic in some warm way, and the class laughed.

The next second the man was dragging Narumi behind him as he entered the class, noticing the students in the back, he smiled brightly, a smile like the sun.

"you must be the new students, I'm Izumi Yukihira, but call me Yukki! I will be your homeroom teacher"

 **I'm sooooo sorry for updating late, I was busy with exams and things, so this chapter is so long compared to what's coming next.**

 **Finally we reach the meeting we all desired, well, I would really appreciate you reviews, since it motivates me a lot :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
